


Do you know each other?

by just_jaqueline



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Random Encounters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: – Yuuri e Yuri, vi presento mio cugino, Lev Haiba.





	Do you know each other?

– Voi due vi conoscete?

Due paia di occhi si girano verso di lui, due sorrisi a trentadue denti gemelli stampati su entrambe le facce.

– Yuuri e Yuri, vi presento mio cugino, Lev Haiba. Liova, questi sono Yurij Plisetzkij e Yuuri Katsuki, il mio fidanzato.

Il sorriso di Lev si allarga, se possibile, e gli afferra la mano con foga, blaterando qualcosa a proposito di campionati mondiali e medaglie d'oro, che lasciano Yurij praticamente stordito, ma fiero di essere stato riconosciuto.

\- Yuuri, scusami, posso chiamarti Yurio? Non vorrei confondervi.

\- Lev, sei appena diventato il mio migliore amico.


End file.
